The Only Sheet
The Only Sheet Plus (or TOS+) is a character creation and maintenance role-playing game tool for players of the D&D3.5 system, and Pathfinder RPG system.Epic Words RPG (Role-Playing Games) site The implementation is done using the System Reference Document (for D&D3.5) and the Pathfinder Reference Document (for Pathfinder RPG). The Only Sheet Plus is an example of a Dynamic Character Sheet.TOS site The software is a macro enabled Excel Workbook which runs on Microsoft Excel 2007 or later for Windows, and Microsoft Excel 2011+ (v14.1+) for the Macintosh. Main features TOS+ allows users to create either D&D3.5 or Pathfinder Characters/Monsters, and subsequently maintain these creations as they advance in levels. Equipment, spells, treasure and such can all be tracked in the workbook: * Dynamic: Apply effects directly on the Character during gaming (Dynamic Play video) * Stacking Rules: Implements the Stacking Rules * Error checking: Helps create consistent Characters * Support: The Community Forum (see below) allows for technical support * Customization: Almost anything can be customized * Printable: Output is similar to official Character sheet * Epic and Psionic support for D&D3.5 Characters * Ability to define and apply Themes to the main worksheets (as of v3.7+) * Uses ToolTips to denote the source of various bonuses (ToolTips video) Requirements On PC: TOS+ requires Microsoft Excel 2007 or higher, updated to the latest service pack. On Mac: MAC support has been discontinued as of September 2019 details TOS+ does not function in non-Excel spreadsheet applications because those versions do not contain VBA. TOS+ does not work on Excel 2000, 2002 and 2003, as these versions of Excel are not powerful enough to support it. Support for Mac Excel was discontinued due to unending incompatibility issues. Output TOS+ can be used either: * Directly on a Laptop (using the LapTop worksheet). * As printed output: Various worksheets can be printed to represent the Character. Sharing Characters can be exchanged between people, like the Dungeon Master and a player). The "Save Character" option of the Control Worksheet can be used to generate a small .tos file, which can then be sent to others. Community Forum Opening in May 2005, The Community Forum for The Only Sheet has attracted over 3,300+ members (as of September 2012). The forum has sections for both TOS FREE and TOS+, but only TOS+ is actively supported. A host of Play-by-Post games are hosted on the Forum, where all players are TOS+ users. Hundreds of classes and races have been created and shared by users of the forum. The Community Forum also serves as a contact points for the Loot Divider product, a tool which enables groups to track treasure and the value of items, including magical items with properties. History * December 2003: Work on the Dual-Class Character Sheet starts. It supports 2 classes. * April 2004: The Dual-Class Character Sheet is released as Donationware * August 2004: The Dual-Class Character Sheet is renamed Multiclass Character Sheet, with supports for 3 classes * January 2005: Creation of the Mailing List * May 2005: The Community Forum opens * April 2006: The Multiclass Character Sheet is renamed The Only Sheet * March 2007: TOS+ version 1 is released * October 2008: The last version of The Only Sheet becomes TOS FREE * November 2008: TOS+ v2.0 is released * October 2009: TOS+ v3.0 is released, with support for the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game * July 2011: TOS+ v3.6 is released, with support for Paizo's Advanced Player's Guide * June 2012: TOS+ v3.667 is the first version to work only Excel 2007+ * August 2012: TOS+ v3.700 allows users to 'skin' the worksheets, thus allowing for changes in background color, fonts etc. * October 2012: TOS+ v3.800 added ToolTips to show the source of bonuses, and has a new Core process that accelerates computations * November 2012: TOS+ v3.850 adds the content of the Ultimate Equipment book from Paizo * April 2013: TOS+ v4.0 adds both the Ultimate Combat and Ultimate Magic books from Paizo * November 2013: TOS+ v4.1 includes computing speed improvements for both computations and loading a character * December 2013: TOS+ v4.2 is unified into a single version that works on both Excel 32 bits and 64 bits * December 2013: TOS CORE is released * January 2014: TOS+ v5.0 adds compatibility with the Macintosh version of Excel (v14.1+) * August 2019: TOS 2nd CORE edition published to support the second edition of Pathfinder RPG * September 2019: TOS+ v6 removes MAC compatibility due to incompatible version of Excel TOS CORE Based on TOS+ v5.0, TOS CORE is a free Character Sheet that features the content of the Pathfinder® Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook™, and the SRD (OGL) (exception: the Divine rules). It is fully functional and one of the few free Character sheets that has both a full implementation of the stacking rules and dynamic play (i.e. can be used interactively during a gaming session - example video). TOS CORE can be acquired here or on the major RPG sites. References External links * TOS FREE Review from d20 Magazine Rack (original is offline, linked to archived version at the Wayback machine at the Internet Archive) * Home page * TOS community forum * Pathfinder from Paizo Publishing * Wizards of the Coast * TOS Wiki Category:Role-playing game software Category:Dungeons & Dragons